Loki Laufeyson (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Loki Laufeyson is an Asgardian prince, the God of Mischief. A misshapen Frost Giant, he is the adopted brother and nemesis of Thor, the adopted son of Odin and Frigga, and the biological son of the Frost Giant Laufey. Biography Early Life Loki was born on Jotunheim as the son of the Frost Giant King, Laufey. Small and weak for a Frost Giant, Loki was abandoned in a temple to die. In 965, not long after the war between the Giants and the Asgardians, Loki was found by Odin. Adopting Loki and using sorcery to alter his appearance to make him appear to be an Asgardian, Odin raised Loki and his biological son, Thor, with his wife Frigga. As they grew up, Loki always felt like he was living in Thor's shadow, envious to the fact that Thor was meant to be king instead of him. Lacking interest in Asgardian warrior arts, Loki took an interest in sorcery. Frigga, who was a lot closer to Loki than Odin was, taught Loki everything she knew about sorcery, and he eventually became an expert in Asgardian magic. some point during his childhood he came across a well that showed him the destruction of a village, which scared him, Loki's jealousy of Thor and eagerness to win Odin's appreciation slowly altered Loki's personality for the worse. Where he was once aloof and carefree, Loki slowly became ambitious, going to great lengths to achieve greatness without any thought or care on the consequences. Loki New Myth Loki enters the Bifrost, just as Thor, Sif and the Warrior 3 return from Earth, they turn to look at him and laugh (minus Hogun and Sif). Loki asks whats so funny, as Thor and Volstagg call him "Mrs. Horse" and "Lady". Volstagg wants to ask Loki some questions, Sif tells Volstagg to not do it or it will make him mad, Loki asks how it will make him mad, Volstagg asks him how he was able to give birth to a full grown, eight legged horse. Loki is confused, as Thor tells Loki that the Humans made a new myth about him where he turned himself into a female horse as a prank only it backfired after a male horse got a hold of him. Sometime later he gave birth to a horse. he hands him a book written by Snorri where the myth was written on it, Loki reads it, as he goes to the bridge and puts himself in a fetal position, disturbed at what he read. Thor's Coronation and Self Doubts Many years later, Loki was present when Thor was supposed to ascend the throne. Before the ceremony, Loki and Thor joked together. Loki turned a glass of wine into snakes to show off his powers. Loki and Thor joked about some of their old adventures, Loki said that while he was sometimes envious of Thor's taking the throne and not him, there was no doubt that he loved him dearly. Loki would soon over hear Odin talking to the Nibelung King, Ishtar, about if it was right to let his sons have this amount of power. especially with the fact they have some many artifacts around him, using the incident with Fafnir and the Necrom Stone which he have as an example. Odin assured him that everything will be fine, saying he will make sure history doesnt repeat itself, after some of those mistakes still haunt him, Loki began to wondering what kind of mistakes have haunted Odin, wondering if some of those mistakes have to do with him or Thor. he would soon hear an couple of drunk guys mocking him, calling Loki a "whiny jester". much to his anger. Going to Jotunheim The ceremony was interrupted by Frost Giants that broke into Asgard and attempted to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin called the Destroyer, which killed the invading Frost Giants. Loki, Sif, Warriors 3, Thor and Odin made their way to Odin's vault, Enraged, Thor demanded Odin march into Jotunheim and attack the Front Giants in retaliation. Odin refused, much to Thor's annoyance. Thor argued that as king of Asgard he should be able to decide these matters, but Odin told him he was not yet king, as he had not been yet crowned. Loki spoke to him and was able to manipulate him to disobey their father's orders and attack Jotunhiem. Loki followed the enraged Thor, along with Sif and the Warriors Three, to Jotunheim to seek answers; before they left Loki told a guard of their intention and ordered him to inform Odin. They went to Heimdall, keeper of the Bifrost Bridge, Loki confidently tried to confuse Heimdall, but the gatekeeper was already well aware of their intentions, but still gave them safe passage to Jotunheim; the others mocked Loki afterwards. Battle at Jotunheim When they arrived in Jotunheim, they found the king of the Frost Giants, Laufey. Thor demanded answers, but Loki, seeing they were vastly outnumbered, tried to persuade Thor to retreat; they began to leave until Laufey insulted Thor. They then engaged in a battle against the Frost Giants, When they were cornered, Odin arrived and attempted to regain the peace between Asgard and Jotunheim; however, Laufey told him Thor had started a war. Odin accepted this and took the group back to Asgard. Thor's banishment Back on Asgard, Odin remained furious at Thor, telling him he had just started a new great war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Thor argued aggressively, but Odin called him a vain, foolish and greedy boy. Loki mainly stayed quiet, when he did try to intervene Odin told him to remain silent. Odin took away Thor's powers and banished him to Earth. Loki watched as Thor was thrown out of Asgard and Odin sent Thor's hammer after him with a spell meaning only one worthy of its power would be able to lift it. Loki later told the Warriors Three and Sif that he was the one who had informed the guard of their journey to Asgard, he showed little remorse, but the others began to suspect that Loki was involved with the Frost Giants' attack of Asgard. Finding the Truth Later Loki made his way into Odin's Vault and picked up the Casket of Ancient Winters; upon touching it his skin turned blue, causing him to resemble a Frost Giant. Odin arrived in the room and Loki confronted Odin over his sudden change on Jotunheim. Loki demanded to know the truth and Odin relented, telling Loki of how he had discovered Loki as a baby and taken him in. Upon discovering his true heritage, Loki believed that Odin would have never put a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard and became distraught. Loki berated Odin in denial, accusing him of using him as a tool for peace. Odin, overcome with stress over the recent dilemmas, fell into the deep Odinsleep. Seeing his father ill, Loki called for aid. Taking over the Throne With Odin temporarily rendered comatose, Loki sat by his beside with his mother Frigga, he asked her more questions about his heritage, wanting to know why the truth had been kept from him. Loki could not accept the truth however. During their talk, a guard arrived and presented Loki with Odin's staff Gungnir, and pronounced Loki King of Asgard. Loki gladly took the throne in his place. He was visited by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, who were shocked by the disappearance of Odin and Loki's new position. They requested that he end Thor's banishment. Loki refused, claiming his first action as king could not be to undo his father's last. Before they could argue he ordered them to leave. Visiting Thor Loki paid a visit to Thor on Earth when Thor had been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. when trying to regain his Hammer. Thor asked Loki what had happened on Asgard, but Loki lied and told him that Odin had died, in order to keep him unmotivated. Loki informed him that he had taken on the burden of the throne and that the peace was dependant on Thor's banishment from Asgard. Thor sadly agreed and said goodbye to his brother. After leaving Loki attempted to lift Thor's hammer but failed. Making a deal with Laufey He also visited Laufey, introducing himself as the one who had given them safe passage into Asgard and revealling himself as his son, He struck a new deal with the kind of Jotunheim to allow him to go to Asgard to kill Odin and to take the Casket of Ancient Winters back, which Odin stole from the Frost Giants before, allowing Laufey to restore Jotunheim to all it's former glory. Laufey accepted Loki's offer. Heimdall became supicious of Loki plans when he made himself invisible to Heimdall, while he spoke to Laufey, Heimdall told him that this is the not first time it happened to him. Loki then told him to remain shut and follow his orders. Stealing the Necrom Stone Then Loki went to meet King Ishtar to ignitite the next step of his plan, which to steal the Necrom Stone to use its power during his rule and use it to kill his enemies. the King would refuse to reveal its location, stating that stone would simply damage Loki already fragile mind, Loki didnt listened to the warning and killed him, he found the stone and made the scene look like Ishtar had commited suicide. Heimdall sensing all the death, would plan to betray him. The Asgardians Princes Battle Sending the Destroyer to Earth After learning that the Warriors Three and Lady Sif went to Earth, Loki knew that Thor would soon learn of his lies so he first froze Heimdall with the Casket of Ancient Winters and then sent The Destroyer to pursue and destroy them. This caused a huge battle between the warriors and the Destroyer. When he saw no other end to the battle Thor sacrificed himself to save the town, Loki had the Destroyer punch Thor, breaking his bones and killing him. This however proved his worthiness and Thor got his powers back, easily defeating the Destroyer. Killing Laufey Knowing he had to move his plans forward, Loki then welcomed Laufey to Asgard and showed him the way to Odin. Laufey came to Odin's bedroom, attacked Frigga, he stood over Odin's sleeping body and raised his knife. Just as Laufey was about to kill Odin, Loki betrayed and shot him in the back. killing him, Loki told him his death came from the son of Odin. Thor arrived in Asgard just after Loki had killed Laufey. He told their mother Frigga all about Loki's attempt on his life, Loki instead of arguing fired a bolt of energy at Thor and shot him through a wall. Fighting his Brother He travelled to the Bifrost Bridge, Thor tried to reason with him, to re-consider but Loki shot him and created an illusion of the Midgard serpent that their father told them about when kids, with Thor distracted, Lokie aimed the Bifrost power at Jotunheim, freezing it so the energy would continue to slowly destroy the planet. Thor arrived after defeating the beast and tried to convince his brother not to massacre an entire race, but Loki refused and continued to mock and threaten Thor. Eventually he threatened to kill Jane Foster, after which Thor attacked him. The brothers fought a violent battle with Loki often using tricks to get the upper hand on his brother. They eventually threw each other out onto the rainbow bridge, and Loki was thrown over the edge. He begged his brother to help him, Thor, seeing his brother in need, bent down to help, only to learn that Loki had indeed tricked him and created an illution. Loki snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the side; as Thor lay wounded on the ground, Loki created multiple versions of himself, all laughing at Thor. Thor, enraged slammed his hammer on the ground, causing Loki to fly backwards and land on his back. Defeat As Loki lay injured on his back, Thor calmly walked over to him and placed Mjølnir on his chest, trapping him on the floor, unable to move. Thor than began to consider how to stop the destruction of Jotunheim, as there was no way to stop the beam of energy. Loki mocked his brother and laughed at him. Thor, however, knew one way to stop the deaths of millions of Frost Giants. He retook his hammer and began to destroy the Bridge, Loki choose the moment and leap at his brother to fatally stab him in the back, but before he could, the bridge was destroyed and the brothers were thrown into the air and the pair began to fall into the abyss, only for both of them to be saved at the last minute by Odin, who had awoken from his Odinsleep. They both hung before a black hole and Loki tried to convince Odin that he had done it all for them, Odin rejected Loki's pleas. Loki, devastated by Odin's repudiation of his actions, let go of Thor on purpose, he took the Necrom stone with him and fell into the abyss made by the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge, seemingly killing him. Thanos in truth Loki managed to survive, and landed in a barren planet, where he meet with a being simply known as Other, who was intending to kill him, but once seeing the Necrom stone on Loki hand, which is one of the Infinity Stones, Other spared him, telling Loki that his master would be interested in seeing him. Relationships Family *Aldrif Odinsdottir - Adoptive Sister *Odin Borson - Adoptive Father *Frigga - Adoptive Mother *Bor Burison - Adoptive Grandfather *Buri - Adoptive Great-Grandfather Friends and Allies *The Destroyer - Ally *The Other - Ally *Jörmungandr - Ally Enemies *Thor Odinson - Adoptive Brother turned Arch-Enemy *Laufey - Father turned Enemy *Sif - Friend turned Enemy *Fandral - Friend turned Enemy *Hogun - Friend turned Enemy *Volstagg - Friend turned Enemy *Heimdall - Ally turned Enemy *Ishtar - Victim Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (First appearance) *** A Funny Thing Happend on the Way to the Bifrost - David Near **''Thor'' - Crimson Charlie, LoraLion Trivia Gallery ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-26-59-19.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-27-20-65.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-27-13-38.jpg ''Thor'' Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-10-17-29.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-10-44-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-10-48-51.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-11-19-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-11-43-45.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-11-29-86.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-13-29-31.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-15-28-27.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-38-49-86.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-41-43-18.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-42-38-25.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-41-59-72.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-43-40-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-44-40-76.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-58-51-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-02-16-46.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-04-01-52.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-03-23-35.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-03-25-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-04-55-91.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-05-20-94.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-07-22-85.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-07-26-31.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-04-77.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-07-33-66.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-12-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-16-12-42.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-16-16-75.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-09-59-03.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-37-35-59.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-37-56-64.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-41-09-47.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-41-25-16.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-41-49-25.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-42-16-79.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-43-23-54.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-43-33-69.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-43-58-07.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-44-32-31.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-44-18-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-46-13-77.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-46-26-85.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-47-49-74.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-47-27-58.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-51-37-92.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-51-50-05.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-48-18-93.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-48-50-35.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-48-31-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-50-41-41.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-00-48-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-01-22-25.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-03-05-96.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-00-55-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-26-25-84.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-29-10-70.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-29-19-47.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-29-27-85.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-29-52-34.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-31-37-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-37-11-27.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-38-27-64.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-42-47-56.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-02-16-68.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-02-45-92.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-04-46-63.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-07-19-67.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-07-27-07.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-07-41-58.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-18-24-77.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-18-30-18.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-18-40-55.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-19-07-91.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-19-45-11.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-21-28-55.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-21-40-76.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-09-13.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-19-51-05.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-12-07.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-16-20.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-21-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-25-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-26-91.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-29-44.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-39-72.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-49-84.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-03-32.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-05-91.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-30-68.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-57-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-08-72.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-24-67.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-17-59.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-13-55.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-29-87.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-31-66.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-35-64.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-37-54.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-54-92.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-24-05-58.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-42-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-24-15-14.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-24-23-66.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-25-11-98.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-30-09-91.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-30-35-23.jpg Category:Males Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Jotuns Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Files Jotuns Category:Living Characters Category:Thor Jotuns